


Roses

by Whosdaboss4



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Good Sex Changes Minds Sometimes, Making new and positive memories, Roses, Short short one shot, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosdaboss4/pseuds/Whosdaboss4
Summary: A very quick one shot.  Pretty self explanatory.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this yesterday. Happy Belated Valentine’s Day.

“And you can kiss my whole ass.” Brienne seethes. 

Jaime Lannister argues about EVERY FUCKING THING. Brienne doesn’t like roses. She shouldn’t have to explain why she doesn’t like the blasted flowers. He should just accept it. No, he has to needle and push and pick at her. So here they are, standing in her foyer. She, with one hand on one hip and the other hand trying to refuse the 24 red roses. He, with a scowl on his face trying to get her to tell him WHY she hates roses. Or is it just him she hates - because EVERYBODY loves roses or at least likes them. Then her, giving him the most thorough eye roll ever. Then him, calling Brienne a beautifully, insufferable woman. Then she tells him that she doesn’t care what he thinks, but eloquent words fail her. She resorts to cursing.

Jaime’s green eyes darken as he raises an eyebrow. One corner of his mouth curls to form one of his patented smirks. He looks Brienne up and down. Accessing.

“Okay,” he growls. And before Brienne can form a clear thought, Jaime slings Brienne over his right shoulder. All 6 foot 3 inches and 180 pounds of her. His right forearm and stump hold Brienne firmly in place. His left hand is still gripping the blasted 24 red roses. He stomps toward Brienne’s bedroom. 

Hours later, Brienne wakes up in bed - sore, sated and drunk on afterglow. There is something soft and silken covering one of her eyelids. She brushes it away. A rose petal. The smell and feel of rose petals permeate the bed.

“Hi,” Jaime’s voice rumbles in her ear from behind her.

“Ummmm, hi,” Brienne purrs back.

“Sorry, about the roses. I’ll never get them again,” Jaime whispers.

Brienne turns and kisses Jaime. Long, passionate and deep.

“I don’t think I hate them so much anymore,” Brienne grins.

Jaime returns her grin. “You beautifully, insufferable woman…” He rolls on top of Brienne and kisses her.


End file.
